


Horse Poop and Bruised Knees

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age revearsal, Eren is in Levi's place, Hanji is a horse, Levi is a stable boy, M/M, One day im just gonna write all the porn at once, Sigh im so asexual i cannot write porn for the life of me, The smut is in chap two!!!, i have so many ideas but getting them all down is rlly hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im going to hell for this, arent i</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse Poop and Bruised Knees

**Author's Note:**

> more pre-sex. avoiding porn by writing porn intro. sigh

When Levi got the job in Scouting Legion,  _the_ Scouting Legion, he was ecstatic. It may have just been a stableboy job to anyone else, but to Levi it had been his dream since he was little. He got to work with his two favorite things - horses and his childhood hero, Eren Jaeger. The horse poop didn't even bother him as he watched Eren's muscles glistening with sweat in the bright sun.

Okay, it may have bothered him slightly.

But the smell didn't even compare to watching the older man's tan skin moving with no hesitation. Swinging on his favorite horse, Mikasa, with strength Levi admired to a tremendous degree. His childhood crush had grown from sweet and innocent to raunchy and desperate, waking up night after night with wet boxers and the image of Eren fucking him raw against the stable walls he cleaned still brimming at the back of his mind.

It was crazy, wasn't it? Eren was Humanity's Strongest, tall and handsome and probably straight. Of course, there were always rumors questioning him and Jean, but Levi doubted there was much going down in the brawling pair. But even if he was gay, why would he like a five foot three, pale stable boy who blushed when a horse nudged his butt? It was just looking for a hidden apple that Levi constantly snuck from the cafeteria to feed his favorite horse, Hanji. He hated the horse, but it was the only one he could get up onto and prance around late at night when no one was around the stables. He had to hide his midnight rides because stable boys technically weren't allowed to ride horses just groom, feed and clean up after them.

In fact, he was returning from a nightly ride with the nosey pony and was strapping them in (Hanji had never stayed still enough to let Levi inspect their genitals) when a deep voice rumbled from behind him. "Hanji, huh? They'd never let me ride 'em. Always bucked me off." Levi recognized the voice instantly and froze up, only moving his finger to release the clip on Hanji's reins. When a gentle but still rough hand tapped his shoulder, he was forced to turn around and face the bright eyes.

"Didn't know you were here." Levi practically choked out, thinking about the possibilities of this situation. He was probably going to get fired from his dream job by his dream guy. The thought made little tears gather in Levi's scrunched blue eyes. The playful snirk disappeared from Eren's face and he wiped off small beads of salty water running down Levi's milky cheeks. "It's okay! I'm actually really impressed... mostly that you could up on the horse. How did you do it?"

Levi wiped his face with his sleeve, and, with wide eyes parted with shock that Eren didn't hate him, turned around and moved to Hanji's right side. Eren followed with interest. He grabbed the top of the dark brown horse and pulled, hefting himself up almost enough but he fell when his skinny arms gave out over him. He was caught, however, by strong tan arms around his thighs and waist. He almost started crying again - he just made such a fool of himself in front of Eren. 

Eren, however, was practically in Nirvana. The cute stable boy showed real talent in riding and training horses (he may have watched a few of Levi's nightly trips) and could probably convince Armin to enroll him in his team. He would get to watch the boy he had pined over since the day he watched Levi slip in horse dung and then apologize to the horse next to him in embarrassment train right next to him, training hard although Eren would never let him out. He was too small, he would die too fast.

He was fragile, and it was endearing.

When Levi fell down off the horse, his instincts had kicked in and wrapped around Levi's thighs and hips, sliding to his hips and chest before releasing him to the ground. "Go ahead," Eren urged Levi, "Try again. You can do it." The smaller boy sniffed and repeated the action from before, but he managed to throw himself and over the horse. Eren had never seen anything like it, a small boy without any training or obvious muscle lift his entire body weight simply on determination. 

He was strong, and it was incredible.

"Can you ask her to let me on with you?" Levi seemed confused at Eren's odd request, but bent down and whispered fast into Hanji's ear, and stroked him mane gently. The horse responded with an annoyed look at Eren, but a snort towards Levi answered his question. "It's alright. I don't know why that worked, but it's alright." Eren grinned and easily swung onto the horse, pressing... right against Levi.

Fuck, this was a bad idea. Should he just get off? He was going to get a visit from Jeager Jr. very soon if Levi wouldn't stop hunching down and pressing his amazing ass against Eren's groin. When Hanji began trotting, though, Eren couldn't help it. The aching hardness wouldn't stop even when they were deep into the woods (Levi apparently knew the way through the thick brush) and when the smaller boy pulled back for a moment to slow Hanji down, his ass brushed against Eren and he tensed.

This was bad. This was incredibly bad and not good in the slightest. Should he apologize? Get off and walk home? Remembering the feeling of Levi's soft, squishy and probably untouched thigh being gripped under his palm didn't exactly help the issue still growing in his boxers.

Levi, however had something else in mind and swung around, setting a thigh on each side of Eren.

"The author doesn't know how to initiate sex so just try to imagine a line that is witty and sexual until the next chapter of sex comes out that will probably take a few months to write," He purred. Eren shuddered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated uwu


End file.
